Wrong Dean
by Eira Lloyd
Summary: Trying to find Dean Winchester to destroy him, Metatron travels to a different universe where he finds the wrong person and confuses him with Dean. One-shot. Probably OOC.


**A/N: Another one-shot in the Koryn's Responsible for This series. I got the idea from Koryn Lloyd saying she was "the female version of Dean Winchester". I haven't written for this series in a while but since I've had this idea in my mind for a while, I thought it would be time for me to put it on paper — well, electronic paper. You know what I mean. Anyway, I hope you like it and sorry if it's OOC (it probably is); it's a crackfic after all xD.**

**Wrong Dean.**

Metatron had been trying to find Dean for months. After all, he knew how the Winchesters had a knack for ruining everyone's plans, and he didn't want to underestimate them. The best thing would be to kill both brothers, starting by the eldest. He'd been cranky these last few days, because, somehow, the hunter managed to drop off from the face of the Earth, coming back every now and then to try and ruin his plans, again and again.

It was really getting on his nerves.

Until he finally found the hunter. He didn't realise he was going to another dimension when he followed this new trail or that it wasn't really Dean Winchester, but someone who had a similar personality. Then again, he didn't want to see it.

He teleported where "Dean" was. It took him a moment to find a vessel, but when he did and possessed it, he realised he was in front of what seemed to be high school lockers.

This wasn't exactly going as plan.

* * *

"Ugh, Andrew's taking his time in front of the lockers again," Koryn complained. Considering her locker was right underneath his, this was a common occurrence, which was extremely annoying.

"You should push him out of the way or something," Eira proposed. "Do you want me to add him to my Death Note, _again_?"

"Yes, please." Eira did it.

Then the bloke they were talking about turned brusquely towards them and made his way to where the two friends were. He seemed to be acting weird — at least weirder than usual. Not that the two girls knew him well, they preferred to avoid him as much as they could (considering Koryn was in his class, Eira was the luckiest out of the two). Of course, they pretended to ignore the fact that he was approaching them.

"What d'you think he wants?" Koryn mumbled to her friend.

"Dunno." Eira shrugged. Then, she switched to another topic to speak of, so Andrew wouldn't eavesdrop on anything relatively awkward. "Have you started _Supernatural_ season 10 yet?"

"Nope. Been too busy catching up with _Once Upon a Time_ and obsessing over Killian Jones."

"Right, I remember, you were spamming me on WhatsApp." Eira nodded. "I haven't either. I haven't finished watching _Doctor Who_'s eight season either. I need to catch up with so many shows..."

"Yeah, me too. Though I _have_ caught up with _Doctor Who_." Koryn looked proud of that.

That's where Andrew interrupted the conversation, looking eerily at Koryn. "Dean Winchester. We meet again."

The two friends exchanged looks. "Excuse me?" Koryn demanded. "Did you just call me Dean Winchester? I didn't know you watched _Supernatural_."

Andrew looked confused. "You're not Dean Winchester?"

Again, Eira and Koryn exchanged a look. "No... I'm Koryn Lloyd," the latter said, slowly. "Do you need me to spell it out for you, Andrew?"

Said bloke reacted oddly at hearing his own name, as if he'd never heard of it before — at least not addressed to him — before quickly regaining his composure. "My name is not Andrew."

"Uh, yes it is," Eira spoke up.

"I am Metatron, an angel and the scribe of God," he corrected. "But you already know this."

"Yeah, from the TV show, _Supernatural,_" Koryn told him. "The one you apparently watch too."

"There's no TV show called _Supernatural_ featuring me." The so-called "angel" frowned.

"Yes, there is. Listen, are you okay? Did you get high before coming to school or something?" Eira asked.

Unable to resist it, Koryn made a reference to _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._ "He's baked."

"Like a cake," Eira completed automatically.

"Anyway, it doesn't really matter," "Metatron" interrupted them. "I came here to destroy Dean Winchester, and that's what I'll do."

"Uh, I'm not sure you've noticed, but I'm a girl."

"And?"

"And Dean's a _guy_," Koryn reminded him. "Really, Andrew, stop this. It's just weird."

"I'm not Andrew." Metatron fumed. Of course, he then proceeded to use his angelic powers to blow some chairs up from the school cafeteria.

"Whoa, all right, Piper Halliwell, calm down. Take a deep breath." Now Koryn was referencing her favourite TV show from her childhood, _Charmed_ (which she'd forced Eira to watch, and now her friend was hooked).

"For the last time!" he yelled, exasperated. "My name is Metatron. ME-TA-TRON. How hard is it to remember that?"

"Eira, have you got a knife?" _I plan on doing the angel sigil thingy_ went unsaid between the two of them, and the younger ran off to her locker to get her lunch bag, in which she conveniently had a knife. Koryn in the meantime confused the angel with many fandom references that the bloke didn't always understand.

"Here you go." Eira handed her friend the blade.

"Well, Andrew, let's prove you're really an angel, shall we?" And she quickly put herself to work, cutting the palm of her hand and drawing the sigil on the ground. Quickly, there was a bright — rather blinding — light and Metatron was gone. Instead, Andrew's body fell to the ground, probably dead. Metatron must've been too powerful for him or something.

"I hope he's learnt his lesson, and that he won't ever confuse you with Dean again," Eira told her.

"How could he confuse me in the first place, _I'm a girl_! If you're looking for the real thing, start with the bloody right gender," Koryn complained. "I mean, he's obviously smarter in the show."

"Yeah... Anyway, didn't you want to go to your locker?" Eira asked her.

"Oh, right."

* * *

Back in heaven, Metatron was fuming, and blowing things up again.


End file.
